


An Unending Journey

by silvertoekee



Series: Unending Snapshots [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertoekee/pseuds/silvertoekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is an unending journey were we meet each other and have to part ways many times.  How do we cope and how do those around us cope as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandora_gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/gifts).



> This was first going to be a drabble series staring Aragorn after a conversation with a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting between two friends

The wind blew through the tall yellow grass and a few dandelion seeds rose into the air. They twirled as if dancing into the breeze to start a new life somewhere else. A few landed on a young man who lay in the sea of grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. He gently plucked a seedling from his chest and raised it to his steel grey eyes. Flecks of gold shown in his iris’ and his pupils contracted in the sunlight. A warm smile slide across his tanned features and he gently blew the seedling away. A wish crossed his mind, but he chuckled at the whimsical thought. Sitting up, he brushed his unruly brown hair from his face and gazed off into the distance. The golden sun was slowly setting and soon a wondrous sunset would spill across the land. A flash of gold caught his attention and he glanced to his left.

A green clad figure was slowly moving towards him and he watched as the golden hair fluttered across pale feature. Emerald green eyes glinted through the strands and a warm smile adorned the generous mouth. Pointed ears were revealed when a slender hand casually brushed back the long locks of gold. The elf leaned down gracefully and plucked another dandelion seed from the young man’s hair. Letting out a chuckle, he released the seedling and watched it float into the air.

“I see that they flowers love to adorn you with their seedlings mellon nin.” 

Humor shown in the steel grey eyes. “Better the seedlings then other unsavory things.”

A chuckle escaped the elf. “True. Dirt does love to cling to your hair.”

“Hey!” The man exclaimed in mock annoyance.

Laughter escaped the elf and the man soon joined in. Content soon filled the air between them and they sat shoulder to shoulder. They both watched as the sun gradually begin to sink and turned the sky into various colors. Orange and yellow streaked the sky and appeared to bathe the very world in its last vestige of warmth.

“When do you leave?” The elf asked softly.

“Tomorrow.”

“Can you stay longer?”

The man slowly shook his head. “If I could you know I would Legolas, tis my duty as a ranger to help those in need and to keep the shadow at bay.”

“And for how long will you do this, Estel.” Legolas exclaimed with turbulent emotion. The once serene features were filled with anguish. “How long will we part and meet again? And how long must I worry for you out in the wild?”

Estel leaned forward and cupped Legolas’ cheek. “If I could change who I was then I would do it for you. It is painful to leave you behind, but you know that you cannot join me.”

A bitter laugh escaped the elf. “Duty. It is always duty that stands in our way.” 

“Yes.” Estel whispered in sorrow. “And it is duty that makes us who we are. “

The elf grasped the human and pulled him close. Estel closed his eyes in the sea of gold that filled his vision. He grasped the elf closer and lay his head on Legolas’ shoulder. Their hearts beat in tandem and neither of them spoke even when their hold tightened on each other. 

Stars soon scattered across the sky as the sunset and the sky soon turned to darkness.


	2. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can sometimes feel like a desolation to your soul

His hair was a rumpled ruin as bits of leaves and twigs decorated the long golden strands. Wet pieces of hair stuck to his pale skin and the chill breeze barely lifted any of it. Cold blue eyes slowly blinked, as the rain slid down his face and made his eye lashes glint with the dew drops. The rain fell harder around the elf, yet he neither moved or made a sound.

“You cannot continue to be this way my prince.” A smooth and melodious voice echoed over ahead. With a barely a sound the elf dropped from a tree branch and crouched in the wet leaves. She stood up fluidly and her hazel eyes gleamed inside her cloak. 

A bitter laugh escaped the bedraggled elf. “And who are you to say this to me Captain Tauriel? Mayhap the woods are yours to control or is it not my right to brood where I please?”

Tauriel impatiently pushed back her hood and red strands spilled out. She glared at her prince in exasperation. “Do not twist my words Prince Legolas! It does you no good to brood in these woods when the one you seek is only a few days journey away.”

“And to what end would that bring?” Legolas gestured angrily. “More torment upon my soul and more desolation to ruin me?”

“You ruin only yourself.” Tauriel said sadly. “He awaits you as he always has.”

“Then he shall await forever more until the seasons pass and he is but a withered husk.” 

“You are being cruel.” Tauriel exclaimed in dismay.

Legolas’ blue eyes glinted. “Tis my right to be cruel when I am the one in torment.”

“That is not true. You know he did not wish to do this to you.”

“I know nothing of the sort. All I know is love was for naught, but a brief flame in that mortal’s life.”

A hissed sigh escaped between Tauriel’s gritted teeth. “He would have married you if you would have allowed it.”

“I allow it?” A bitter laugh left Legolas cold pale lips. “More like if his people allowed it. He is swayed by their judgment and I am nothing but a lowly elf.”

“That is not true. He only married her because of his promise to her and the need of a heir. If you had told him no then none of this would have come to pass.”

“And I am suppose to believe this as true?” A mocking laugh escaped Legolas. “I should not have to say anything after all the years we have been together.” 

“Did you once ask him to stay with you as a lover or bind to him in marriage?”

“Nay and neither did he.”

“Then how was he suppose to know any of this? Did you tell him you loved him?”

“A thousand times over and more.”

“Then you are both blind fools.”

“This I know.” Legolas turned away and gazed back into the forest. “ I grow tired of this conversation.”

Tauriel threw her hands up in defeat. “As do I with two pigheaded fools who will not see sense. Someday you will both come to your senses.”

“Somehow I doubt this.”

Tauriel took off her cloak and draped it across Legolas broad shoulders. She gently caressed his cold cheek. “Do not give into your desolation to much my prince. He will come for you soon if you do not visit him.”

Blue eyes closed tiredly. “This I know and I dread it.”

With a sad smile she left him to his brooding and disappeared into the woods. Legolas grasped the cloak’s hood and slid it over his wet hair. He looked once more into the distance where his ex-lover resided many leagues away. A tear slid down his cheek to mix with the rain upon his pale face.


End file.
